DON'T TOUCH ME!
by abigleave
Summary: AnnaSophia Angel is snappy, isolated and grumpy. But with a snap personality she can become friendly, hyper and bubbly as well as a great flirt. Thought the outside she has problems with Physical contact how will she ever fit in at Elm tree or will a certain Burnywood demolish those walls and find the sweet chica inside or will Kitty become a friend to more than Rick. Rick/oc


My natural blonde hair was now light pink hair my bright blue eyes were covered by red contact lenses and silver sunglasses. I waited stood outside the care home I was about to move into putting fake fangs onto my two fangs on my top set of straight, white teeth. Marcus grabbed my suitcases and I held my white duffel as I stood messing with my natural, long nails. My messed up arms were hidden from view under a pink jumper and a black beanie hat lent out of my grey jeans back pocket. I walked in and left Marcus to struggle with my stuff, I met a bunch of fighting kids along with a bald man and a Jamaican woman. Everyone stopped abruptly and studied me before I was ambushed by hellos and many introductions. I pushed through the kids roughly and approached the adults who motioned me into the office and closed the door.

"Hey I'm Mike, this is Gina and Tracy" he introduced motioning to the Jamaican woman and a black haired girl with brown eyes.

"So?" I retorted coldly even my girly voice dished out coldness now in my rage, I spun on my heel and walked to the closed door, "Which is my room?" I spat the question.

"End of the hall, Babe" Gina told me, I stormed out bumping two kids who had had their ears to the door and awkwardly flew of and attempted to hide the fact they had been listening poorly. I walked upstairs with my duffel swinging and Marcus following with only two suitcases and followed me to a plain white room with wooden furniture. Desk, bed, wardrobe, bedside table, draws and a few shelves, Marcus drops my suitcase handles and jogs off for my stuff. I sit on the made bed and wait patiently, Marcus soon reappears with my suitcase and places it with the others before standing and staring at me.

"Get out" I demand bluntly, he stutters something about if I need to talk as he walked out but I slammed the door shut in his face and began unpacking. I neatly stored everything before a knock on my door as I hid my empty suitcases and duffel behind my wardrobe.

"Get lost" I answered the door straightening out my family pictures on my side, the door flew open revealing a cocky looking, brunette boy.

"I said get lost, not come in" I spat angrily before a bunch of face appeared behind her as he smirked.

"Names Liam" I rolled my eyes and pulled off my sunglasses flashing everyone my contact lenses. He was grinning at me with happy, chocolate resembling eyes,

"So!" I hissed angrily causing a few sniggers.

Cute, I grabbed my bag containing my purse and IPhone in and slung it over my right shoulder. I struggled past him and the crowd of kids that studied me, I walked downstairs with them following and walked out the front door and ran. I heard shouts of panic and beg to come back but I ignored them, my pink and grey trainer wedges hit the ground and pounded off. I reached a bench and sat down panted. I let the fresh tear slip down my cheeks that had wanted to escape for a while, I wept quietly when I felt someone sit beside me not wanting to warn them of my tear filled face.

"We're gonna be in trouble, w'en we get back" an unfamiliar voice chuckled from beside me; I lifted my head hastily wiping my tears away to see the cocky brunette from Elm Tree.

"What the hell, dude?!" I exclaimed at the sight of him, he smirked at me looking proud of him obviously, "You followed me?" I enquired my voice slightly croaky.

"Yeah I did" he answered bluntly still smirking, a buzz from my bag caused me to revert my attention to my bag, I reached in and pulled out my white IPhone to see a text from Marcus.

Already, really, go back and settle- it read, he had got to know me and knew me to well and I hated that little fact.

"Come on back" he encouraged, I nodded and stood fluffing my long, pink hair as I did. I was really proud of my pink hair because I had never done anything like this before so when the incident happened I flipped bought the contacts and fake fangs to scare people off but everyone approaches blonde so my hair went bright pink.

"Name's Liam by the way" he added cockily leaning closer to me smirking while swaying a little, "Liam O'Donovan" he put in James Bond style.

"AnnaSophia Angel, nice to meet ya" I giggled, he gripped my wrist and pulled my down a street towards a singing, pink van.

"Two, bunny ear volcanos, tah" he ordered surprising me, before gracefully handing over the money. When the order came he handed me a large ice-cream with two flake sticking out and covered with red sherbet,

"Thanks" I said as I licked away a little sherbet.

"You know the kids are certain you're some sort of badass because of your hair and eyes, but I think me 'ave to disagree" he smirked acting like he knows me already.

"Well stay tuned" I dared before walking off into Elm Tree as we just arrived, the kids ran through wildly all messing about. I struggled through and made it safely to my room with out ice-cream face, I picked up the picture of my beautiful mother Anastasia and stared singing my little song,

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
You used to be a cold wind  
Always blowing through  
But I won't take it anymore  
That's not what I came here for  
I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you runnin' scared  
I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out  
I'm takin' you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now  
And you're losin' ground now  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round  
You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you're had enough, yeah

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you into place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it, you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you runnin' scared  
I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out  
I'm takin' you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless

I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
What you gonna do?  
Sound off if you hear this  
we're feelin' fearless!  
We're feelin' fearless!

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you runnin' scared  
I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out  
I'm takin' you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
(I'm fearless)  
Got you runnin' scared  
I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out  
I'm takin' you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless.

"Wow" was the response form my door causing me to spin around to see many new faces all listening, "Your voice is amazing" the pinkie chick commented grinning wildly.

"Has this place every learnt of knocking, or does privacy not exist" I spat catching Liam's eye; he stepped forward with a small, proud smile on his face.  
"A'ight no needs to get snippy with her" he attempted to sooth; I cocked an eyebrow at him and turned, grabbing my pillow I launched it hitting someone who squeaked. My door shut rapidly, smirk, then unfortunately it re-opened.

"What the fuck? Dude fucking knock!" I exclaimed as rage built up inside me, "Get out" I finally cried rushing to the door and slamming it shut. I waited till they were all busy whispering before I dragged my bed in front of it tiring myself out. Putting my head to rest, knocks woke me

"She barricaded her door Mike" a woman worried, Gina came to my head as the Jamaican accent set in.

"Anna, it's Tracy" came a strangely soothing voice drafted through the door; I stared at the door as violent images coursed through my head. I had enough I took everything out on the closet door. I finished as the images vanished, the door had broken form it's hinges and was now decorating my new cream carpet, and tear were seeping from my baby blues and dancing down my cheeks. I heard panic outside my door,

"Leave me alone!" I screeched, picking up the nearest object and launching it at the door, when a glass shattering sound caught her attention. The picture of her deceased mother sat on the floor glass surrounding it, a gasp escaped my lips as I ran over. I tried scooping it up but small glass pieces pierced my skin painfully. I sat and wept for hours on end till nearly all my hair was plastered to my soaked face,

"Anna babe, you okay in there" the Jamaican voice called. I kicked the door in response, before curling up on my bed and falling asleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

I shot up on the first one,

"Anna, you have to go to school babe" she shouted, I struggled up and shifted my bed before opening my door and leaning out. Gina stood watching,

"Here" she all but said handing me a ugly outfit of blazer, shirt, long skirt, tie and jumper, "Bathroom is over there first door on your right" she told me as she handed me a few towels. I nodded and closed my door again; I threw the outfit on my un-made bed before grabbing my toiletries bag and rushing over to the bathroom. I made sure the door was securely locked before hopping in the shower quickly, after I brushed my teeth. I ran back to my room avoiding many kids.

I pulled on my short, black shorts over faded tights and tucked my white top and the black blazer over the top. I tugged on black and silver trainer wedges before buffing my light pink hair and placing a black, bow headband on my head. I had light make-up of light foundation, blusher, bronzer and pitch black mascara curved my long, blonde eyelashes and eyeliner outlining my eyes. I painted my lips pink and retrieved a pink bag then stuffed a few pens, purse and IPhone, diary and make-up bag. I looked at myself in the mirror before walking out of my room into the loud hallway and straight into Liam, who was deep in an intense argument with Sapphire

"Aww look who it's Barbie" she remarked smirking at her own joke, Liam was about to respond when I clicked my forefinger and thumb together in his face.

"Bite me bitch" I retorted calmly before retreating downstairs, Frank followed me into the lounge and sat opposite me on the couches.

"Anna do you want me to stay with you at school today?" he asked kindly, I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to be known as elm tree's freaky care kid. I would rather just be the freaky new girl,

"Nah Frank, you stay with your own I can manage, Tahh" I refused politely before giving my idea of thanks. He nodded and left just as Gina stomped in,

"You missy van now, you're gonna be late for school," she panicked her Jamaican accent snaked through.

"Whatever" I scoffed hopping to my feet and slumping off to the van that had people pilling into it, I sat on the lone seat at the back and shoved in my headphones. It wasn't long because they dropped me, Frank, Sapphire and Liam of first before running around the littlies.

"Sup beautiful, you new here" some ginger creep asked as soon as I stepped into the school grounds, all Elm Tree were stood behind me listening as I stopped.

"Kiss my Ass" I told him before walking away as his friends laughed hysterically, there my first conversation in school. I stayed isolated all that week but locking my self in my room stopped working because apparently he can climb up to my window, he is now my rock and is often restraining me from attacking people insulting me. He and Frank are the only people I trust to touch me when I'm mad, which is pretty often. A new girl had come called Elektra; we didn't get on much because on her first day she pushed Liam over the pool table and turned everyone against him. Well that and I attacked her because she tried it all on me, but on the upside Mike, Tracy and Gina now all know no to touch me and only let Liam and/or Frank calm me down. The place got shut down when Lilly fell off the roof and I was left dangling from the gutter, she was hospitalized but I climbed back onto the roof. Regretting not falling because I was sent to Burnywood hell care home and half my clothes went missing along with poor Carmen's.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ! Repeated the front door buzzer, I jumped to my feet and walked out, this noise need to stop, as I reached the front door Tracy opened it. Suddenly an afro haired boy was shoved till he stumbled into me; with a gasp in shock I avoided his touch falling into Liam.

_"_Get in there." An older man comes close behind him throwing a couple of black bags at his feet. He lifts his hand up as if to hit him.  
"Hey leave him alone." Tracy squeaked coming in between them stopping them before any harm can be caused. "What is going on?"  
"YOU" A pink blur goes past attempting to attack the boy and mending my memory, "HE'S THE BOY WHO STOLE ALL MY STUFF AT BURNYWOOD AND HE'S THE CAREWORKER WHO DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!" I sharp breath pushes my lips, as Tracy pull Carmen away I launch at the afro haired boy,

"Liam, Frank" Tracy shouts, pulling a struggling Carmen away not that she would attempt to grab me anyway, I make physical contact with the shocked boy aiming my hands to his throat. I felt Frank's arms slip round my waist and pull me off and I am sandwiched between the two boys in a weak attempt to calm me. Carmen pulls herself out of Tracy's arms and storms off back up the stairs. I started weeping suddenly, I didn't want to be touched right now, they let me go quickly noticing it was a little to much, but I quickly aim a punch at both the scammers faces and running upstairs in tears. I get changed into mid thigh length, denim shorts and pull on a long sleeved, white and a pink jumper over the top then I pulled on my pink bunny slippers.  
At breakfast I'm the only one to have gotten changed. Gus smothers Mike with the repeated question of how long the Burnywood's are going to stay here. Mike doesn't know how long. Even Denis doesn't know how long, dang. Listening to Carmen complaining about Tyler I shred a piece of toast, and then I eat the little shreds every now and then.

"I hope Burnywood was burnt to bits." Liam attempts to change the topic but Carmen quickly brings the attention back on Tyler unfortunately.  
"I wish Tyler had gone up in flames too." Grumbles Carmen slowly eating,  
"Carmen!" We all turn to look at her, "Wait until he takes your stuff and then tell me about it…" They all stare at her eyebrows raised. "What? If it isn't glued down I'm telling you _he_ will have it" she over-reacted but I enjoyed watching everyone rush off to their rooms. I stood up and cleared the plates as Carmen left, but I didn't plan on washing so I just walked off to the lounge. The guys were playing snooker Liam's winning… as usual.

"Gus!" I said walking over to the nerdy child, "Who the new people!" I asked messing with my bed head, pink hair.

"Kitty, Rick, Tyler and the worker Dennis," he answered casually, "I don't know the other girls name" he explained sounding disappoint.

"Tahh" I thanked before walking over and swinging myself onto the side of the table,

"Can I play?" the new blonde chica strolls in and all the boys love struck making me giggle, I watched amused by Johnny and Frank's huge reactions.  
"I have Tyler, Rick and Kitty's names I need to know yours." Interrogates Gus, making me grin at least he wasn't affected by the blonde.  
"Why?" she asked confused but smiling, she eyed up Liam and caught the look in Johnny and Frank's eye I watched her have an amused twinkle in her eyes.  
"I want to add you to my list in my notebook." Gus explained getting quickly agitated with this girl; Frank tapped my leg warily warning me he need to use where I was sat to pot a ball.  
"What if I don't want you to?" she challenged cheerily, I jumped to my feet and walked away from the table over to the conversation.  
"Why wouldn't you want me to?" Gus asked confused, I giggled and stood nearby as he carried on the interrogation.  
"Maybe I'm a spy?" she mused, but I could see Gus's patients was wearing out and his temper was rising.  
"You'd still have a name!" he argued, I was getting slightly bored and messing with my pink hair.  
"What's your name?" se asked him, deliberately being annoying to Gus. He didn't get the challenge and gave her a confused look.  
"Gus Carmichael" he answered, "What's yours" he tried again making me snigger and rise my head to meet their interlocking gazes.  
"He won't give up until he's got it" Warns Johnny, stopping the interrogation, helpful as ever.  
"It's Lizanne with an L-I-Z-A-two N's-and an E."  
"…And what's your last name?" Gus continues unsuccessfully, scribbling in his little black notebook. Carmen dashes into the room with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. She starts accusing the Burnywood's of stealing her shampoo. She _again _blames Tyler who has been with us the whole time. Frank attempts to calm her down but she brings up the whole argument of how she was the one at Burnywood so we can't say anything about it.

"Excuse me" I hissed, causing her to face me and her angry expression to drop as she shook her head violently.

"Not you Anna," she attempts, I storm past her and upstairs before storming past Dennis who put his arm out to stop me.

"If this girl doesn't want to share, what about this one?" he asked Mike and Tracy, they both went wide-eyed at me.

"I DON'T SHARE" I seethed watched both of the new boys listening, Tracy moved his arm and guided me to my room with any physical contact. I slammed my damaged door behind me; a small knock caught my attention.

"Come in" I called, watching as Tracy poked her head round and checked I wasn't breaking anything.

"I'm fine" I snapped, she nodded and evacuated knowing to leave me while I was self-soothing otherwise my temper cracks. I walked out and to the new boy's room,

"Hey, do you guys wanna come town with me?" I enquired, they looked at me suspiciously.

"Look I only bite if ya touch" I warned, "And you can bring the girls too" I added praying they wouldn't bring Lizanne.

"Why?" the older one asked, he had fit blue eyes and gorgeous brown hair that was flipped to the side "You wanna get Tyler outside of this place" he quizzed.

"No, just I wanna go out" I explained, Tyler watched me suspiciously; "Dude you looked depressed, all of you, I wanted to help" exasperated I turned to walk off.

"Wait, let me grab my stuff and ask Kitty" he finally answered; I grinned then jogged off to grab my phone and bag. In my room I pulled on my pink converse, trainer wedges and grabbed my white shoulder bag then stuffed my IPhone, earphones, purse and make-up bag. Jogging out I met the new kids, Kitty clung to the brunettes hand her hair in long, brown waves.

"I'm AnnaSophia by the way" I introduced myself walking over, Kitty coward away a little, "Don't worry kiddo, I ain't physical contacts biggest fan, I have to trust before they can touch" I winked. She stopped hiding more confident about me being around; Tyler appeared his mess afro sticking about. I jogged downstairs first followed by Tyler and then walking brunette and clinging Kitty,

"MIKE!" I screeched causing the bald care worker to appear.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked, looking around us all "Hi guys" he added awkwardly before returning his attention to me.

"I am taking these to town be back by six at the latest" I told him, but scream from the lounge caught our attention so he just nodded and rushed off.

"Come with me," I demanded before walking out the front door twirling my pink hair.

I bought some hair dye then I bought us all a McDonalds,

"So, who are you?" I asked the attractive brunette who was munching chips with Kitty by his side while Tyler choked down the second McFlurry I had bought him.

"Rick Barber" he answered not making eye-contact, Kitty shuffled closer to him as a few teenagers passed.

"So he your rock, Kitty?" I enquired wondering why she was clinging to the brunette, "Or ya fella?" I joked with a wink aimed at the mousy girl. She clung tighter to Rick and hid her face in his arm,

"She's like my little sister really, she only trust's me" he explained.

"Hey" I whispered, she lifted her head till her hazel eyes were parallel to mine, "I get what you going through, I have most of my life but isolation made me worse trust me" I attempted to sooth the girl.


End file.
